1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine having a pulsator device that generates a composite stream of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine adopting a pulsator washes laundry using a stream of water generated by the rotation of the pulsator.
The pulsator may generate a strong stream of water to improve washing force of the washing machine. However, when the stream of water is too strong, laundry may be damaged.
The performance of the washing machine is basically decided according to the washing force of the washing machine. If the laundry is damaged during washing, however, the washing machine may not provide users with a good impression although the washing force of the washing machine is excellent.
Meanwhile, an amount of water used to wash laundry is also critical to decide the performance of the washing machine. When an amount of water used to wash the laundry is increased, water supply time and drainage time increase, and therefore, total washing time increases, which is not economical.